


Femme fontaine

by Oceanna



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chemin de vie, Ecriture adressée, F/F, Quelque part en saison 5, Romance, un peu spirituel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Tara, avant Willow ; Tara, après Willow. Ou : tous les pas que l'on fait pour se trouver soi-même et l'impact de ceux qui nous ont ouvert le chemin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, pour le thème "Cage". J'ai un souvenir assez flou de la rencontre entre Tara et Willow et comme le but du jeu est d'écrire un texte en une heure, je n'ai pas pu vérifier toutes les informations que j'ai données...
> 
> Une fois cela dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire s'il vous a plu (ou déplu, d'ailleurs).

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une clef.

J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une clef, plutôt, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris avant toi. Je ne sais pas si cela a du sens. Je sentais qu'il y avait une cage, et que j'étais à l'intérieur, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'en sortir.

Ce n'est pas une question d'être lesbienne ou pas. Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas un étendard que j'aime brandir régulièrement… Cela a toujours fait partie de moi, et je n'en ai jamais douté. Je me demande si c'est à cause de cela ou si c'est par timidité que j'en parle beaucoup moins que toi. C'est un peu une question d'être lesbienne quand même, parce qu'il y a une distance entre savoir qui je suis et qui je désire et l'affirmer, et que cette distance a longtemps été infranchissable pour moi. Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours su que j'aimais les femmes, aussi clairement que j'ai su que j'étais magicienne. Et d'une certaine manière les deux sont liés par les chaînes qu'ont fait peser ma famille sur mon futur.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et j'ai commencé à enlever ces chaînes. Tu es une évidence incontournable sur ce long chemin, et l'origine de la force que j'ai réunir pour le parcourir. Et dès les premiers pas que j'ai fait hors de cette cage, j'ai découvert une fontaine. Quelque chose de beau, qui coule sans jamais s'épuiser vers l'extérieur toujours, pour nourrir la terre et les êtres. J'ai gardé cette porte fermée pendant longtemps et ce don en moi comme un secret. J'ai toujours vu les êtres et leurs auras ; j'ai su depuis longtemps, instinctivement, s'ils me voulaient du mal ou du bien, et si je pouvais soulager leurs souffrances… J'ai toujours fait confiance à ces instincts, mais il y avait quelque chose – une cage – qui m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Qui m'empêchait de marcher plus loin, de parcourir l'espace entre ce que j'étais et ce que je pouvais être.

C'est cela, grandir, sans doute, ce long chemin vers le futur, vers ce qui pourrait être et qui n'est pas encore. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas trouvé la clef – si la clef est entre une respiration et un regard complice, entre des mains qui se frôlent et le goût de tes lèvres.

Une fontaine.

Elle n'a jailli que parce que tu m'as aimé, et que j'ai aimé. Une fontaine d'amour. Tu as certainement la vérité de l'esprit et l'exactitude de la science allié à la puissance de ta magie, Willow, mais si je dois garder quelque chose que je maîtrise mieux que toi, c'est cela : le cœur. Je ne te le dirai jamais, parce que tu croirais que tu aimes mal, ou pas assez, ou que je te le reproche. Ce n'est rien de tout cela. Tu m'aimes, et j'aime comme tu m'aimes. Et tu aimes Buffy, Xander, Dawn ou Giles… Moi, je sens leurs émotions. Constamment. Je vois, dans l'air qui nous lie tout ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils pourraient être, ce qu'ils ont été. Ce qu'ils ne voudraient ne pas être et ce à quoi ils aspirent. C'est un infini de possibilité énorme, et terrible parfois. Mais la plupart du temps ? C'est magnifique de voir cette liberté. C'est magnifique de voir non seulement ce qui est, mais ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui pourrait encore être, ces choix qui restent à faire, et tous ces silences et pudeurs, ces hontes et ces amours jamais dit. Tu aimes, Willow, et tu le dis. Mais je sens tous ces mots d'amour qui ne peuvent se dire, qui sont mais ne sont pas, qui existent comme une évidence mais se dissolvent dans le quotidien. J'ai la mémoire du cœur.

Et sans toi, je serais encore à regarder cette mémoire comme d'autres regardent un film. À la laisser extérieure à moi, sans la partager. Tu me donnes le courage de m'avancer. D'être connectée : d'appartenir à une famille, peut-être. De faire confiance avec mon propre cœur de la même manière dont je fais confiance au tien, à celui de Buffy, de Dawn, de Giles, de Xander ou de Spike.

Le problème, avec ma famille, c'est que je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance avec ce que j'étais. J'étais maudite, prête à répandre le mal autour de moi. Leur dire qui j'étais, c'était me mettre à nu devant de possibles coups. Ils me l'ont demandé, et je l'ai fait parce que je les aimais, mais j'ai appris. J'ai fermé une partie de mon cœur pour le protéger, j'ai résisté en me taisant, en disparaissant. Je les aime. Tu ne le comprends pas, mais moi, j'ai vécu en sentant leur dégoût, leur amour et leur volonté de me sauver. Les êtres humains sont toujours complexes, même dans ce cas. Je les ai aimé, oui, mais je m'aime encore plus : c'est uniquement comme cela que j'ai pu résister. J'ai toujours su que leur sauvetage signifiait ma destruction.

Aurais-je compris la cage que j'avais formé autour de moi sans ta rencontre ?

Peut-être, si j'avais trouvé le courage de refuser de venir avec eux lorsqu'ils sont venu me chercher. Ou si je m'étais enfuie à nouveau, plus tard. Aurais-je osé, seulement ?

Et même si j'avais osé, aurais-je trouvé le courage de faire confiance, d'aller vers les autres et de ne pas attendre qu'ils viennent à moi ? J'étais satisfaite, seule, avec ma magie et mes lectures, avec mon cœur et mon esprit. Satisfaite : pas heureuse. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une différence entre les deux.

Et c'est entre tes mains que j'ai appris. C'est avec ton sourire que j'ai franchi les autres pas qui me séparaient du monde, laissant derrière moi des chaînes sans objets et des barreaux trop étroits pour contenir ce que je suis. Ce que je deviens.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de clefs, seulement un bouton qui a éclos. Mais les fleurs se fanent, et je crois que cette fontaine qu'il y a en moi ne va pas se tarir.


End file.
